


Love Rival

by Soffya



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Adrien did not understand. Why when he saw Marinette and Luka together, he felt a pang? Why did he want to scream?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542394
Kudos: 40





	Love Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adrinette April 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_ belongs to Thomas Astruc.__

Adrien did not understand. Why when he saw Marinette and Luka together, he felt a pang ? Why did he want to scream ? At first, it did not bother him. Marinette was his friend and he got along well with Luka. But the more time Marinette and Luka spent together, the more it annoyed Adrien. But why ? Why ?

******

Adrien entered his bedroom and put his gym bag on the floor. He had just finished his fencing lesson and was exhausted. Plagg got out of the bag and twirled around the room. Adrien collapsed on his bed. He could hear Plagg saying he was starving and that he wanted a piece of Camembert. Adrien looked at his phone and saw on Marinette's page, a picture of her and Luka. There was nothing exceptional in this picture. Just two friends who were having fun. Adrien frowned. He felt that pang again. Suddenly, Plagg flew in front of his face and said displeased :

‘Are you listening to me ?’

Adrien looked at him, surprised. He was so focused on his phone that he did not pay attention to Plagg.

‘And what do you look like that ?’ The Kwami said.

He turned toward Adrien's phone and smiled mischievously.

‘Oh ! I see !’

Adrien sat up, annoyed. He knew that expression and knew that Plagg would make fun of him. He did not need that.

‘See what,’ Adrien said coldly.  
‘You are jealous,’ Plagg said with a huge smile.

Adrien stared at him wide-eyes. He was expecting everything from Plagg but that.

‘I'm not jealous !’  
‘And yet, you made a bit of a face looking at this picture. If it's not jealousy, what is it ?’

Plagg giggled and Adrien glared at him. He was not jealous. Why would he be jealous anyway ? Marinette was his friend and if she liked with Luka, then he was happy for her. And there was Ladybug. Adrien was in love with her and nothing would change it. Although he often thought about Marinette.

There was something familiar about her, but he could not say what. It is true that he liked to spend time with her, even if Alya and Nino were most of the time with them, he was always happy when he was with Marinette.

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. He was more and more confused. There was a knock at the door and Natalie told him dinner was ready. Adrien said that he was coming. He rose, went out of his bedroom and heard Plagg saying to him :

‘And don’t forget my Camembert !’

******

In the days that followed, Adrien could not stopped thinking about what Plagg had told him. Was he really jealous ? He hated seeing Luka and Marinette together, he hated when he heard Marinette and Alya talking about Luka. He had to face the facts, he was indeed jealous. He was still in love with Ladybug, but little by little he realized he had feelings for Marinette. Why did it happen to him ?

‘Maybe because they're not that different,’ Plagg told him. ‘Don’t you think they are too much alike ?’

They were not alike at all, Adrien thought. They were like day and night. 

Adrien was in a small concert hall rented for a concert organized by Luka and his friends. Marinette, Alya, Nino, Juleka and Rose were there to help. Marinette and Luka were installing the musical instruments and without thinking about what he was doing, Adrien headed for them.

‘Can I help ?’

Marinette jumped and dropped the drumsticks she was holding. Adrien bends down to help her and they both bumped their heads. Adrien rubbed his forehead and laughed slightly. He helped Marinette to stand up. She blushed. He did not want her attention turned toward Luka. He spent the rest of the day with her and he was now sure of one thing, he was going to fight for her.

_The end___


End file.
